stories about us
by Audistin
Summary: short stories about Zoro and Nami as couple, telling about them during their trip to make Luffy the king of the pirates


**Author's Note: In the last years, I hadn't written anything in english, except a pair of short fics, so please, forgive my mistakes and tell me about them, so I can do it better next time (I have other ZoNa fics I want to translate to english. I believe we don't have enough about them!)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I believe I can stay here forever"

"Do you mean lying on my chest? No, if you do that, I can´t do any other thing"

"Humm, what do you want to do?"

"Do you really need I tell you?" – Zoro said, turning over Nami as he started kissing her lips softly – "Do you see what you've done to me? Now I want to kiss you every moment"

"Humm, I'm not going to say that I don't like it" – she answered laughing and kissing him.

"And there are other things that I want to do too" – he said, starting to move his hand under her skirt.

"You don't love me only for this, do you?" – Nami said as she kissed him with more passion.

"No I don´t, this is only a part, I love you because you have enchanted me and you are the owner of my heart. Now, I can't live without you. I love you witch" – he answered before he crushed his lips against her again

"I love you too, and I want to spend all my life with you"

"And you are going to do it"

Suddenly, a noise called their attention, making them to stop and look at the door, where they saw Chopper trying to hide.  
The little reindeer was looking them with a panic expression in his face. His mind started to run over the only two chances that he thought can happen in that situation. He will be dead in a few seconds; the only question was if he will die by Nami's punch or by Zoro's sword. But he was sure he was going to die.  
When he realized that they were dressed, he sighed in relief, but only a few moments later, he started to think that this little detail wasn't enough to save his life. So when he heard Nami calling him, the tears started to fall from his eyes.

"No! No!" – He shouted while was crying – "I don't know you were here, please, don't kill me!"

"Chopper, you are saying nonsense, nobody is going to kill you" – Zoro said – "Come in and close the door."

Chopper did what Zoro said, and, closing the door, the little doctor sat on the floor in front of them, only a few steps from the bed, where the couple was sitting too.

"Ok Chopper, what you've seen…" - Nami started to say, but then she stopped, thinking how to follow the sentence

"I know what I've seen" – the reindeer said, even with tears in his eyes

"We aren't going to lie you" – Zoro replied, putting his arm around Nami's shoulders as she snuggled under his arm – "What you saw is the truth, we are together."

"I know humans have needs"

"Chopper" – Nami quickly stopped him with a smile – "It's not what you are thinking. We are not solving those needs. That is only one of the things that we are doing. "

"What are you doing then?" – The reindeer asked.

"Do you know what is to be in love?"

"Yes, I do" – he answered with a smile – "I know what is it, so, are you in love?"

"Yes Chopper, we are in love, we are an us"

"But, why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust in us?"

"Of course we trust in our nakamas Chopper"

"Then, why didn't you say it? I'm very happy, I want you will be happy, and I know the rest will be happy too!"

"Chopper, wasn't just for you" – Zoro said this time – "we were afraid too. I don't know how to explain it"

"You are Zoro Roronoa! You don't know what fear is! You can't be afraid of anything!" – exclaimed the doctor

"Ha ha ha, it's not the same fear Chopper. I have fear of loose her or something bad happens to her or any of my nakamas, but I'm not going to have fear to anybody, don't worry Chopper, I'm not going to be weak"

"Ok" – the reindeer said with a big smile – "then, are you going to tell the rest about it, right?"

"Yes, we will tell them, but you have to keep the secret"

"Ok! But you have to tell them as soon as possible!" – he said

As soon as Chopper left the room, Nami went to the door and closed it, this time locking it. Then, she turned to see Zoro, starting to look him with a happy gaze.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Somehow we have to tell them"

"I still think my idea was better"

"Zoro, I believe that a passionate kiss in the middle of the kitchen it's not the best way to tell our nakamas that we are together…"

"Ok" – Zoro said with a smile – "but you have to admit that it would be funny. Even so, take advantage of Chopper incapacity to keep a secret isn't the most normal way."

"Zoro, we aren't normal" – she said laughing – "And with this way, we only have to confirm it"

"To some of them…."

"Yes, Robin knows about it since the day after"

"That woman always knows everything"

"And always keep the secret… moreover, if she had not asked me that day, I would have told her. She is like my sister"

"Yeah, I know it. And, I believe Luffy knows about us too"

"Really?"

"I think he have a little bird telling him a lot of things"

"A little bird?"

"Yes, a little bird with a black hair"

"You think they are…"

"They are, or, they are going to be very soon"

"I hope it. She deserves it" – Nami answered as she stays in front of the bed – "Before the interruption; we were doing some interesting things, don't we?"

"Yeah. You were here and I was starting to place the hand inside the skirt…"

"And, do you want I come back to the bed?"

"Of course I want it!" – he answered with a smile

"Ha ha ha, ok, but first, I'm going to left this here"– she said as she started to put down the skirt.

Some hours later, Luffy's yelled about the dinner, waked up the swordsman. After make love, both had fell asleep until that moment. He sight before he forced himself to wake up Nami.

For them, sleep together was a strange luxury. They never had problem to find a moment and a place to be together and make love, but sleep together was different. As they were hiding it to their nakamas, a little nap in Nami's trees or some watch night was the only they can have. He smiled as he think about sleep with her all nights. Convinced that, after all their nakamas knew about them, they could spend all night together, he started to wake her, but not before admiring her naked body under the thin sheet. With a caress, he whispered at her ear that it was dinner time. She gave him a little kiss as she stretched. Quickly, they dressed themself and left the navigator's room to go to the kitchen. When they entered in the room, the rest of the crew was looking at them from the other side of the table.  
They sat down in the chairs in front of them, and then, Zoro look to the rest

"It's something wrong?" – he asked unworried

"Nothing is wrong, but, maybe you have something to tell us bro!" –Franky said

"Something for you?" –Nami asked – "I don't know what are you talking about"

"Really? Do you really don't want to tell us?" –Usopp asked now

"Do we have something for them?" – said Nami to Zoro, that only shrugged his shoulders

"Hey hey, it's enough!" –Luffy yelled – "we know all!"

"Do you know all? About what?" – Zoro asked another time with an unworried voice

"I think the captain is talking about your little secret" –Robin said with one of her soft smiles

Zoro gave a soft look to Nami, who started to smile very happy

"Luffy, Do you have any problem with it?"

"Yes, I have one." – Luffy said to Zoro with one of his usual smiles – "I want you tell us"

"We had decided to do it tonight"–Nami said – "But someone here can't keep a secret"

Chopper ran to hide behind Luffy, shivering with Nami's words

"I want, but… but…"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it Chopper, we know that you were going to tell it to everybody" –Nami said – "So, it's true, we are together" – she said very happy, as she and Zoro stands up with holding hands.

As soon as she said it, everybody started to congratulate the couple. All the crew began to talk about which of them has imagined something about them. Usopp started to tell the rest that he have an idea about them since they returned after the two years, because he have seen them together more than before, as Brook cried because he don't have enough courage to ask Nami about her now that she was with Zoro.

Zoro and Nami was relieved about their nakamas reaction, and started to enjoy the party with the rest. A few minutes later, Franky made the question that everybody had in their mind.

"When did you start to go out?"

"Before we arrived to Sabaody" – Zoro answered quickly

"You were together before we arrived in Sabaody? Did you arrive a few days before us?"

"Ehmmm, not exactly. I was talking about the first time we arrived to Sabaody"

"To be exact, after Thriller Bark" – Nami said putting her finger in her chin

"Before we were separated?" – Usopp asked surprised, thinking about the story he has told, that after this confession, was broken.

"But" – Luffy said without give the opportunity to answer Usopp's question – "those years… for you have to be"

"Luffy, don't blame you about that decision" – Zoro said to his captain – "in those years we have make us strongest, and now, nobody will separate us another time"

As if that were the best words he had listen in his life, the smile returned to captain`s face. Luffy took his mug and drink a toast for them.

When the party ended, Nami went quickly to the room that, from now on, she shared with Zoro, who arrived some minutes later.

"You are late" – she said as he locked the door

"I want to be sure Luffy didn't think any stupid thing"

"And you have achieved it?"

"Yeah. And Robin will make the rest"

"Robin?"

"I have seen one of her flor ear" – he answered as he left the swords – "Finally, everything it's ok."

"Yes. Apparently, everybody is ok with us." – Nami said with a smile – "I'm going to have you every night. You are going to sleep with me hugged to you."

"I think I can handle it" – he answered with a soft smile as he ended to put out his trousers.

"You are not going to come to the bed with the boxers."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not fair" – she said as she stuck her tongue and pull out the sheet, showing him she was waiting him completely naked

With a smile, the swordsman pull out his last piece of cloth, and went to the bed with her loved woman, ready to enjoy their first completely night.


End file.
